Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! (1997, battybarney1997 and barneyallday version)
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! 'is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on January 14, 1997 (the same day as "Barney's Sense-Sational Day"). Plot: Barney and his friends spend the day playing together. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Carlos *Tosha *Kim *Jason Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Welcome Song #'Let's Play Together #The Marching Song #Rig-A-Jig-Jig #'The Land of Make-Believe' #B.J.'s Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #Games #Run Jump Medley: Ring-Around The Rosie/The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge Is Falling Down #'Laugh With Me!' #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Once Upon a Time #Sing a Song of People #If I Had One Wish #Baby Bop's Favorite Medley: Itsy-Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy #This Old Man #Let's Go on an Adventure #Crocodile Song #'Our Animal Friends' #Silly Sounds #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #Five Little Butterflies #The More We Play Together #I Love You End Credit Music *If I Had One Wish *Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay *The Land of Make Believe! Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The CD Album's musical arrangments are used in this video, and Barney's Adventure Bus' background music are used in this video. *The musical arrangments for the songs from the CD Release have Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Kim and Jason's singing voices from Season 3. *The Barney costume from Barney's Sense-Sational Day are used in this episode, while the Barney costume from Once Upon a Time is used during "The Land of Make Believe". *This is the fourth episode Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is going in the school, singing A Hunting We Will Go. *This is the fourth episode nobody says goodbye at the end. Instead, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids say "Bye" to Barney, then BJ, Baby Bop and the kids walk out of the classroom. Then, Barney says to the viewer(s) "I'm glad you came to play with my friends and I today. It was so much fun! Bye for now, and remember I love you.", then Barney blows a kiss goodbye, and a heart flies toward the screen, then, the screen turns red. Then, the red screen dissolves to the end credits. *Thoughout this was released in 1997, you can actually see 1996 at the end of the credits which means this is produced that year. *This group (Carlos, Tosha, Kim and Jason) also appeared in Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *This was the second Home Video to be released from Lyrick Studios. The first was Colors & Shapes, released in the same month (January 1), before this video and Barney's Sense-Sational Day were released thirteen days later. Release Dates #January 14, 1997 #Augest 9, 1998 "Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" Previews 1997 Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1996-1997) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Run, Jump, Skip & Sing Title Card Closing *End Credits *Joe Scruggs VHS Preview *Barney Once Upon a Time Preview 1998 Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Run, Jump, Skip & Sing Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Big Suprise Preview *Joe Scruggs VHS Preview *Barney It's Time For Counting Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)﻿ Category:Season 3 VHS Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:Barney Movie Category:Barney VHS